Currently Untitled
by endless-reverie
Summary: Jeff and Trish fic. Love em both. If you do too, then read this! Please feel free to leave reviews they help me write! Will update this and story soon.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff Hardy is an artist. He expresses himself lyrically, and through various works of art and sculptures. Even his body is a work of art, full of tattoos. It was no real surprise when he was caught on a drug binge and

sent to rehab. He's sentenced to six months, _well hell that's better than jail time._

* * *

Jeff shook his head as the car approached the rehab center. He hated therapists and psychiatrists since his mother died when he was just thirteen years old. His family felt that him and his brother Matt needed

professional help. _Why did people always think they know everything?_ He slowly opened the door and grabbed his luggage. He observed his new "home". It was fairly large. The entire front lobby was filled with wall to

wall windows. Shrubbery and flowers occupied the stone walkway and garden. The entire building was bleach white, like some jerk spent countless hours cleaning the outside until it was spotless. He let out a

frustrated sigh and made his way to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Hardy, welcome." Jeff barely made it two steps into the establishment and already he was being greeted by an overly joy filled aid. He forced a smile. "I'm Claire. I'm here to show you around." Claire smiled

wide. Jeff only managed to mumble "okay", afraid if he said anymore she would notice his disinterest. She smiled, motioning to the front desk, "Sign in there - you don't talk much do you?" Jeff shook his head. _A _

_couple more hours at this place and he would be a damn mute!_

* * *

Time dragged slowly, Jeff laid back lazily on a hammock with his sketch pad in hand. He had only been at the rehab center for a few hours and he was already dying to get out. The sun was close to setting and the

smell of freshly cut grass filled the air. Jeff felt the familiar tingle in his hand, his urge to draw was increasing. He glanced around for some inspiration, his eyes skittering to a halt almost immediately. Words could not

describe the figure before him. Standing at about 5'2 or 5'3 with wavy golden blonde hair that falls just above mid-back. She was petite, big brown eyes, slim nose, high cheekbones, and deliciously full lips. She was

wearing loose dark blue jeans, red flip flops, and a snug red tank top revealing her exquisite cleavage. He thumb hooked through her belt loop and her other hand swinging aimlessly as she made her way out the

back door. Jeff sat up unfortunately a little too quickly, and fell directly flat on his face, he groaned in pain.

* * *

Trish struggled not to laugh. She was simply taking a stroll around the center before she had to retreat back inside, however something caught her eye. She nearly jumped at a noise she'd heard coming from her

left, when she looked to see what it was, she was surprised to see a man laying face down in the ground groaning in pain. She jogged over to him. "Uh sir, are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff didn't want to look up, he already knew it was the beauty from earlier. _What a way to make a first impression. _He slowly lifted his head to meet the eyes of the blonde staring intently at him. "I'm fine..." She

gave him a small smile, "Hm, here let me help you up." She extended her well-manicured hand out to him and he hesitantly took it. As he stood, she knelt down to pick up his sketch pad and without so much as

looking at it, handed it to him. He smiled politely, "Thanks." She nodded, "Yeah no problem. So is it okay if I ask what happened?" She struggled not to giggle. He looked down, studying the grass, "Uh, well I sat

up too quickly on the hammock and it swung me forward, onto the floor." She smiled sympathetically, "That happens to me all the time." He chuckled. "By the way, I'm Trish." He smiled, "I'm Jeff, pleasure to meet

you."

* * *

Trish was swinging lazily back and forth on the hammock while Jeff silently observed her from his spot in the grass. "So, how long have you been here?" Trish glanced up, "Um for awhile now, how about you?" He

picked a few stray blades of grass, "A couple of hours, this place is killing me." She nodded, "Well what are you here for?" He avoided her eyes, almost ashamed to answer, "I had been going through some rough

times, and well I turned to drugs as my escape. Escape from reality and everything, everyone around me. It got so bad that I depended on these drugs, like I can't live without them. My body won't function right."

Trish took his hand, squeezing it lightly, "Don't be ashamed. We all make mistakes, you're human. How long has it been that you've been off drugs?" Jeff shrugged, "About a month or so, it's really not easy and

well it wasn't my choice either..." Trish wrinkled her brow, in confusion, "What do you mean it wasn't really your choice?" Jeff sighed, "Well. my brother knew about my problem and wanted to get help. We got into

a huge fight because I told him it was life and I was going to do whatever I felt like doing. So, he called the cops, when I refused to listen to him. They brought me in, I had to go to court, it was one big mess. The

judge decided that jail time wasn't going to do me any good, so they sent me here." Trish nodded, "Oh, I see." Jeff looked at her hand, still holding his. Trish blushed and let go. "Well Jeff I should get going but it

was really nice talking to you." Jeff smiled shyly, "Yeah you too." She slid off the hammock, smiled and made her way inside. He watched her until she was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and Jeff was doing well. He was going to group meetings, and actually met a few new people. Though he rarely saw Trish which made him curious, was she just visiting? Jeff sat at a

picnic table on the patio just admiring the view. Patients were outside eating and talking, if he kept up the good work he might actually be able to go out on weekends. This was exciting news for him. Jeff

scanned the sea of faces, just hoping to catch a glimpse of those familiar brown eyes or shapely body. He ran his fingers through his hair, his old time friend Shannon Moore was approaching him. Jeff grinned,

"Dude you said you were gonna call before you showed up!" Shannon chuckled and embraced Jeff. "Man it has been too long. You look good, obviously this place isn't treating you too bad." Jeff smiled, "Nah, it's

not too bad at all." Shannon smiled, "Bro, we've got lots of shit to catch up on!" Jeff patted the vacant seat next to him, "Well c'mon get to it."

* * *

Jeff quickly double checked himself in the mirror, he had just finished showering, shaving and getting dressed. His first weekend out and he couldn't wait to see his family and friends again. An aid quietly

approached the door, "Jeff I believe your ride is here." He smiled, "Thanks." He brushed past her grabbing his wallet off the dresser and making his way outside. He zipped up his hoodie being greeted with the

crisp, cool air of fall, jogging over to Jason Arhndt's car. "He slid his way into the passengers seat, "What up Jay man, where we off to?" Jay grinned, "We're gonna hit up Adam's for a bit, is that cool?" Jeff thought

for a moment, he knew the kinds of things that happened at Adam's, not too sure if it was a good place to be at the moment in his condition. Mentally debating, he ignored the voice in his head pleading

otherwise. "Yeah man that's fine." Jay nodded and sped off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night was a blur for Jeff. He remembered arriving at Adam's after a semi-long drive from the center, chatting it up with a few buddies, and then the rest is a blur. He woke up sprawled across the living room

floor amongst other people. His head was pounding, he didn't feel too well. He sat up and gently rubbed his eyes, _shit!_ It was 12:52 in the afternoon and he was supposed to be back at the rehab center by 9:00

this morning the latest. He groaned and jumped up quickly trying to find Jay so he could make his way back. Finally, after stumbling over various people Jeff found Jay passed out on the kitchen table. He chuckled

softly before shaking him violently. Jay jerked up, "What the hell man!?" Jeff rolled his eyes, "No time for this shit dude, I had to be back at the center three hours ago! They're never going to let me out of here

again. I didn't even get to see my dad or Matt." Jay scanned the ground for a few moments, "Sorry man..." Jeff nodded, "Yeah look its fine but we really need to go." Jay silently agreed, hoping off the table and

racing to the car.

* * *

Jeff got back to the center a little before two o' clock. He waved a quick goodbye and slowly dragged himself inside. He didn't want to face the consequences but he knew that he wouldn't be let off too easy. He

approached the front desk, returning his weekend pass and signing the log in/out board. The woman looked disapprovingly, "Jeff, Doctor Watson needs to speak with you." Jeff just nodded and made his way to

the doctor's office. He knocked twice before the doctor called out, "Come in!" Jeff took a deep breathe and made his way inside. He cleared his throat, "You wanted to see me Doctor Watson?" The doctor nodded,

"Yes Jeff, please sit." Obediently Jeff sat. "Now Jeff, it seems that yesterday was your very first time with the weekend pass. I know that patients may get a little antsy and when it's actually time to go out they

forget all about the time limit, which is understandable. Now, I'm not going to revoke your privileges just yet, because you deserve them, however before I do this I will need you to take a drug test for me. Simple

procedure, just to make sure that you can handle the weekend privilege. Should you fail, then unfortunately I will be forced to revoke that privilege and you will immediately be seen by our therapist, having daily

meeting. Understand?" Jeff chewed his bottom lip, "Understood." "Good. Water is in the main lobby if you need it, I'll be needing that sample within the next hour so be sure to drop in by my office." The doctor

handed Jeff a small container. Jeff looked at it warily, let out a small sigh, grabbed the container and left his office.


End file.
